


[Podfic] How Not to Narrate, by Harry Lockhart

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule





	[Podfic] How Not to Narrate, by Harry Lockhart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Not to Narrate, by Harry Lockhart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13096) by igrab. 



**Length** : 4min 6sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/How%20Not%20to%20Narrate.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-not-to-narrate-by-harry-lockhart) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
